Keep Your Promises
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: In this old mansion, there were two very happy couples. But they couldn't remain happy in their lifetimes. Now once again, those two boys have stepped foot in this place where those two remained. Let's see what happens when you don't keep your promises. One shot for Halloween.


**Moon: Hey everyone, I decided to try my hand in more of a horror story. Instead of vampires, I've decided to write a ghost like story. This is a one shot, so I'm sorry if it's rushed. I don't own FushigiBoshi no FutagoHime. Please enjoy! ^_^  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

In a place, not far away from the city, there was a large mansion. Antique glass colored windows decorated the large mansion that had large wooden doors. It really looks like something from a century ago. Two boys stood in front of this old mansion, one with purple hair, the other with light brown-ish hair. "So why are we here again, Bright? I was going to spend some time helping Milky with her homework."

"That rumor in class seemed very interesting, so I felt like seeing if it was true with one of my friends who never believes in anything spiritual." That rumor was that in this mansion, you will hear laughter of two young girls despite no one being there. Their voices will reach you, you will hear footsteps, but even then you won't see anyone. It's said that you will become trapped by words and an unknown force. And you will never be able to leave this place.

But of course, that's just a rumor. There's no specific proof. "Uh-huh. Are you sure that you weren't just scared yourself?"

"Of course not." He does have a really high toleration level, so even if Bright does get scared, he won't show it. Bright went up to the door, which was locked. "Now what do we do?"

"Go home like normal people would," Shade said logically. Right... like they were normal.

"Excuse me?" A person with white hair suddenly appeared behind the two boys and Shade and Bright backed away from the sudden shock. "May I help you two?"

"Ah, are you the owner of this house," Bright asked politely. The girl nodded. "So sorry. We just heard rumors-"

"Ah, so you want to come in?"

"No, that's not what we were implying," Shade said. "We were- where did she go?" Bright looked around, the girl suddenly disappeared, but the on of the doors of the mansion creek open. Bright looked at Shade. "Fine, let's go in."

Bright and Shade walked in. Inside the mansion was a beautiful place unlike the slightly rundown outer appearance. Crystal chandeliers, elegant gold decorations, large portraits, fancy furniture, and beautifully painted walls. "Wow... This is even fancier than my house," Bright said looking around.

"It was built in 1845 and has been remodeled several times," The girl said again appearing suddenly. Bright and Shade quickly turned in shock and saw her making a cup of tea. "Oh, my bad," the girl said calmly. "Would you two like some? It's a very good rose tea. It's as good for your health as it tastes."

While Shade stared at her like she was crazy, while Bright smiled and said, "No thank you."

"Hm... Well before you leave, make sure you take your time to look around. It's quite a beautiful house," she said sitting down, enjoying her tea. "Very beautiful."

"No, we've already imposed on you enough."

"But, how are you able to afford something like this? You said that it was pretty old right," Shade asked, looking around. "And why don't you remodel the front, since it's looking like it's starting to fall apart? It's dangerous if you live here like this."

"Wait a second Shade, that's a little rude." The girl stared at the two, her night colored eyes pirecing through them. Bright felt very uncomfortable and said," I apologize for his attitude, he's always like this. Please excuse him."

"Hm..." She took a sip from her tea again. "Then as an apology for his rudeness, I would like you two to get me something. There's a box that I can't reach. It's on the second floor, in one of the bedrooms. Do you mind bringing it to me?" The boys agreed, Shade not as willing. As they climbed the spiral staircase, the girl smirked.

"Sheesh, why did I need to apologize when I was just stating my opinion?"

"Your opinion was rude. Besides, she did let us enter her house, when she knew nothing about us."

"Still, it's pretty weird. None of the rumors said anything about a white haired girl," Shade said pondering. "And, she never answered any of my questions. Doesn't that make you think that something strange is going on around here?"

"She could have just been out on the days where people snuck in here. Besides, she didn't have to answer any of your questions." Shade went along with that, but still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about everything. Shade turned into a room. "Wait a second Shade are you sure that's the room?"

"No, but I get the feeling that it is. She didn't tell us where it was anyways, so we might as well just guess," Shade said as he creak a creak from the opening. Inside, the room was decorated fancy like the rest of the house, but was far more homey. On the dresser there was a picture of two girls. One with red hair and the other with blue hair. Both looked happy and cheerful.

Bright picked up the picture then something suddenly flashed through his mind and he fell. He raised his hand to his forehead wondering what those images were. "Shade, get the box and hurry. Something's really strange out this room. It's on top of the cabinet," Bright said as he slowly stood up.

Shade looked on the top of the cabinet and grabbed the wooden box. He took a step and stopped. "Bright...how did you know that?"

Bright opened his eyes in realization. "I... don't know."

"We should probably go before something happens," Shade said, about to open the door. But then the two boys heard giggling. It was getting louder and louder."Bright, please tell me you're the one who's giggling, cause I'm not giggling."

"I don't know how to giggle." Louder and louder, footsteps were heard too. Shade and Bright's heartbeats were getting louder and louder along with the footsteps and giggling. Right when the boys' hearts were about to burst, a girl slammed the door open and ran in. And another followed her.

"Rein, stop it," the red haired one said. "I told you before that I don't want to wear any of those fancy dresses."

"But you'll look so pretty in them, Fine." Rein noticed the two boys. "Oh?" Fine looked and saw the two boys as well.

"Um... are you two the ones who live in this house along with the other white haired girl?" Bright asked.

The girls smiled and rushed to hug the boys. "Bright/Shade! It's been so long since you visited."

Shade and Bright just drew a blank. Shade did manage to snap out of it, and said,"Wait a second, we don't know who you are, so how do you know who we are?"

Fine looked up at Shade. "What do you mean you don't know? Did you forget about us? It's only been a couple of months. How could you forget?" Fine asked, gripping the sleeve of Shade's jacket. Shade felt cold all of a sudden. "Shade? Answer my question."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are." Fine gripped Shade's jacket even more tightly.

"Bright, is it true? Do you two really not remember us?" Rein asked, with obvious fear in her eyes. Rein saw confusion in Bright's expression and said, "I'm sorry. Please ignore what I said." Rein let go of Bright as Fine did. "As an apology would you two like some tea?"

"We've recently received some very good tea leaves. Along with lots of sweets from a local pastry shop. It's all very delicious," Fine said. "Please join us for tea."

"I suppose that we have some time," Bright said, with a smile. Rein smiled back at him. The four of them went downstairs. Bright and Shade noticed that the white haired girl wasn't there. "That's strange..."

"What is?"

"There was a girl who opened the door for us. She had white hair and told us to get this box for her," Shade said, showing the two of them the box. "Where did she go?"

"I'm sorry, but there's no girl with white hair. It's only been me and Rein here for several years."

"Eh?"

"Well, don't mind that, look all the sweets are already laid out for us to eat. Thanks for the food!" Fine dived right into the sweets. Rein smiled and joined her, but only drinking tea. Meanwhile Bright and Shade just went along with things and tried to enjoy themselves as well.

Soon the grandfather clock rang, and Bright said," Shade, "We'd better go now, or else our parents will worry."

"You're right. Milky's going to yell for not spending time with her again," Shade said standing up along with Bright.

Fine and Rein suddenly had cold expressions. At the same time, the twins said, "No." The boys turned around. "No, no. no!" Then almost like something possess them, they fell to the ground. "You can't leave! Not again! Not ever again!" Fine and Rein suddenly turned transparent, just like a pair of ghosts would.

Shade and Bright stared at them in shock. Fine and Rein were crying. "Never leave again. You promised, you promised so many years ago and you broke it. Keep your promise to us!"

"I'm sorry, but we don't know-"

"But then you broke your promise and left us here all alone!" Rein's voice dropped as she said, "Stay here with us. We'll all be happy together. Just like you promised. Never leave again!"

Bright and Shade pushed them off. Shade said,"We're not the people that you've been looking for. Please rest in peace."

"You need to go meet those people on the other side. I'm sure that they've been waiting."

Fine and Rein looked up at the boys. They raised their hands to Shade and Bright's foreheads. Just like that, they fell unconscious. The twins smirked and dragged them into the depths. After that dear readers, it is unknown what happened to them. No one among the living knows what happens to those in the afterlife. The next day, two boys were found dead in a destroyed mansion.

A white haired girl sipped her tea as she sat in the midst of the destruction. She opened the worn wooden box. Inside were faded photos of Fine and Rein along with a familiar purple haired boy and a brown haired boy. "Really, maybe if you two didn't die all of sudden and caused those two to die, tou all would have been able to reach a place known as salvation."

* * *

**Moon: So for those who are confused, please listen to the explanation. Shade, give them an explanation.**

**Shade: Pass.  
**

**Moon:Bright?  
**

**Bright: I have no idea what happened.  
**

**Moon: Fine, since you're both useless. Basically, everyone lived a long time ago, but Shade and Bright suddenly died. Their death caused Rein and Fine to commit suicide. Fine and Rein became ghosts and haunted the mansion, until Shade and Bright could reincarnate into the modern century. **

**Shade: That's kind of a lot for them to realize on their own.**

**Moon: That's why this note is here. Anyways, everyone it's a little early but happy Halloween! As a surprise, Shade and Bright will be dressing as-  
**

**Bright and Shade: Don't even finish that sentence!  
**

**Moon: Bye-bye~  
**


End file.
